Perfect
by americananjel
Summary: Rewritten. Inspired by the song Perfect by Hedley. Takes place after Ethan sees Emma and Thayer at the wedding in the season finale. oneshot Ethan/Emma


Ethan stared at the two of them hugging as his heart broke into a million pieces. He was too late. Dan was right… Thayer did get the girl. And then, he slowly walked away thinking how he let the girl of his dreams slip right through his fingers. It was his fault though. He shouldn't have kissed Sutton. But he couldn't help it. During that moment, Sutton had reminded him of Emma and he just… kissed her. And because of that mistake, he lost Emma.

* * *

><p>"Dan, sh-she's gone. I lost her." Ethan said to the older Whitehorse as he banged his fist against the door.<p>

Dan had never seen Ethan like this. His little brother never got emotional and this was definitely a first. He knew that that Mercer girl was really special to him and he couldn't handle seeing Ethan like this.

"So fight for her." Dan said, placing his hands on Ethan's shoulders and forcing him to look at him.

"Thayer's got her now. Why would she come back to me? That kid can give her everything. What can I give her?" Ethan asked.

"You can give her more than Thayer. You can give her love." Dan said. "You know I never really liked the girl since the start. But now I see why you love her so much. And during this whole trial thing, she was the only one there for you. Ethan, if you really love this girl and want her more than anything, than you gotta fight for her. At least try. If you don't, you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life."

The youngest Whitehorse thought about his brother's words as Dan walked away leaving him with his thoughts. It was better than not trying. He had to try. Just once. And after that, if she still wouldn't take him back then he would leave her alone. He would let her be happy with Thayer if he was who made her happy. Ethan grabbed his keys and made his way towards his bike.

* * *

><p>Emma opened the door of the car and got out of Thayer's car. He turned off the engine and followed her to the doorstep.<p>

"Thanks for the ride." She said and began to turn the door knob.

"Emma?" he said as she turned her head towards him. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Thayer smiled and shook his head. He grabbed her hands and held them in his and said, "I've developed some feelings for you. I like you, Emma. And I want to be more than friends."

Emma stood there in shock. She didn't know what to say. She knew that she didn't feel the same way because her heart would always belong to Ethan. She didn't want to upset Thayer but she knew it would be wrong if she just lead him on. So, she stuck with the truth.

"Thayer, I-"

"Emma!" Ethan interrupted, running up to her.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to-"

Thayer punched Ethan square in the face as Emma shrieked.

"Oh, my god! Ethan, are you ok?" she exclaimed, running to Ethan to check how hard Thayer had hit him and then, turned to Thayer. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I- He hurt you." Thayer stated.

"That doesn't mean that you can punch him!" Emma said, though flattered that Thayer was just looking out for her, and then, grabbed Ethan's hand and lead him to the front door. "Hey, come on, let's get some ice on that."

Emma instructed Ethan to go into Sutton's bedroom and wait for her there while she went to get the ice from the freezer in the kitchen. She turned around to see Thayer and sighed.

"Thayer, about before, I'm really sorry, but I-I don't feel the same way." she admitted. "I hope we can still be friends."

"Yeah, it's ok. Of course, we can still be friends. He's a really lucky guy to have a girl like you. I hope he knows that. And Emma? It'll all work out between you two. It always does." Thayer said, and then, used the same words he had once said to her before the party where they played 'Never have I ever'. "You two were made for each other."

Emma smiled at him and then, waved goodbye before going to Ethan. She sat down next to him and placed the ice pack on his face. They both felt a sense of deja vu. This was just like the time when Ethan had pushed Alec against the wall at the country club and Emma had done the same then as she was now.

"How does it feel?" Emma asked.

"Not as bad as it feels to be without you." he stated, looking into her eyes.

"Ethan," Emma said handing him the ice pack and getting off the bed. "Please, don't."

"Why not?" he questioned. "Because I hurt you? I apologized for that."

"That's not the point. You still have feelings for Sutton." Emma said.

"No, I don't." he said, walking up to her. "Emma, when I kissed her, it was only because she reminded me of you at that moment. When we were at that ranch, it was like she had gone all anti-Sutton. And the whole time I was thinking about you and how much longer it would be till I could hold you and kiss you again."

"How do I know you won't do it again?" she asked, looking down.

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me." he said. "This whole time we've been apart, I felt like I wasn't alive, or complete because you make me whole. You're the reason my heart keeps beating. It beats for you, Emma. And I know that I am not perfect but I am trying to be the best I can be for you. I've been trying from the start because you are already perfect, perfect for me. And I can't let you just walk out of my life. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm asking you to give me another chance. We can't be over, Emma. We just can't. I can see it in your eyes. And I know that Thayer can give you-"

"Thayer?" Emma asked confused. "You think I have feelings for Thayer?"

"But, I saw you two at the wedding." Ethan said, confused.

"Ethan, Alec just went to jail because of him. I was just comforting him." Emma explained.

"So, you have no feelings for him?" Ethan questioned, a little bit relieved.

"I don't have feelings for Thayer." Emma clarified. "My heart already belongs to you."

"Does this mean-"

Emma kissed Ethan, pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you, Ethan, always and forever."

Ethan smiled, "I love you, too, Emma, always and forever. But I'm getting the feeling that you're not telling me something."

Emma sighed and then, said, "I'm leaving tonight. Sutton is going to take back her life and I'm going to leave Phoenix. I don't know where I'm going to go, but I'll figure it out. I just wanted you to know before I left. I still have to go say bye to Mads."

"I'll come with you." Ethan stated.

"Eth-"

Ethan pulled her in for another kiss and then, stated, "Where ever you go, I will go."

**So, I rewrote this and it definitely turned out way better than the first draft. I watched this amazing fan video on youtube, .com/watch?v=AwYXC0E42UQ, there's the link. After watching it, I rewrote this. I hope you all liked it. Read and Review, please!**

**Peace! =D**


End file.
